kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Power Rangers: Monsters Destruction
'''Power Rangers: Monsters Destruction '''is the first installment of the Titan X series. Similarite of Metroid: Other M and second Titan series. Synopsis After Titan series, Samuel used the Arwing to track down Shadow the Knight carriership were invaded. Eustace and Mikoto was kidnapped by Android Crawler from damaged battleship. As Samuel's Arwing heads toward the Sardine's omegaship, but kidnapped by Android Crawler. He followed the Android Crawler, but suddenly, the flying space android-like flagship comes invasion. It headed to the Samuel's own planet Asukina Planet and he after the android flagship. Headed the Asukina Planet where the living Asukira creatures lives and android flagship left. Shadow tried to blast the android flagship, but revealed itself true form as Blasteroid Dragon and destroy the battleship and kidnap Shadow. Samuel managed to destroy it and tearing into pieces. After Blasteroid Dragon was destroyed, but soon a trap and ripping the Arwing parts then trap Samuel by Android Crawler. Peppy tried to contact Samuel, but the Arwing was destroyed. At the labortory, Samuel shocked the pod and see Shadow and the others and stranger demerging Samuel's body to make a version of himself as the Metroid. Other Samuel tried to remerge his body, but she shot the gun (actually tranquilizer gun). At the meanwhile at the place called Metroid Jungle and see white little creature Little Birdy and the other Metroid creatures much as Samuel proud. As Little Birdy enter his lab and met his wife Eureka and Pete. He explained she was called Melissa Bergman also real name MB and kidnap his real body and can't control his Jack Power. However, the Zeta Metroid create the new Jack Power of the Jack Power X core to merge with Samuel. Pete ask Samuel Peter and the others was invaded by Cybrog Ridley. That she create the new version of Titans also (japan as Beast Zero). Scar got a warning, Peter was the trouble and the others was captured by Darkmires. Chapter One: The Story of Family Guy The Family Guy universe was invaded by Darkmires. Samuel fighting the 100 Darkmires, but they were outnumbered. However, Peter used the battle suit to vaporizes them. Melissa used her monsters to destroy the rest of the heroes. In the attack, the one of the Darkmire was brutly mutated by MB with using Plasma X. As Samuel destroy the mutated monster, he can't captured the monster named Mutatis. Suddenly the mysterious boy appears named Player. The Player creating two Titans to defeat the Darkmires. Playable *Player (before Pete as a main playable) *Samuel Joo (before the Player joined as non-playable) *Eureka *Pete (as the main playable when Samuel was collapses) *Scar (before the player joined as non-playable) *Peter Other Playable *Simba *Renten *Xion *Genie *Hercules *Sora *Donald *Goofy *Double Dee *Ed *Spongebob *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Shin-Chan *Danny Phantom *Timmy Turner *Jorgen Von Strangle *Goku *Gohan *Sentinel Knight *Aya Brea *Eve Brea (give the PSP and become Titan Hunter) *Professor Layton *Luke Non-Playable *Maya Brea *Dillain Joo *Dark Icelion *Dark Tigershark *Kenichi *Jazmin *Dawson *Campbell Villains Dark Hearts *Melissa Bergman *Heartless *Titan X Death Corpse *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Mikoto *Droid War Pirates *Captain Sardines *Sally *Mandy *Monkey Squad New/Old Playable Titans The Titans are actually normal Titans exculded Mutatis until as a extra Titan. There are 15 Titans was in the universes. Dark Titans The Dark Titans was the mutated version created by themselve after Dark Mojo Ball were shattered into pieces. Heart Titans The Heart Titans is the major antagonist in the Chapters. In Chapter Two, Dark Icelion explained the Heart Titans was bosses. Category:Power Rangers series